Der Unbekannte
Der Unbekannte ist der geheimnisvolle, menschliche Anführer von Cerberus. Sein ursprünglicher Name und früheres Leben sind längst in Vergessenheit geraten und seit Jahren ist er als Anführer von Cerberus vor allem anderen bestrebt, der menschlichen Rasse zu einer absoluten Führungsposition in der Galaxie zu verhelfen. Seine Interessen sind stark speziesistisch, und er schreckt vor keinerlei Wegen zurück, welche in seinen Augen der Menschheit einen Vorteil im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie ermöglichen. Persönlichkeit thumb|200px|leftDer Unbekannte besitzt silbergraue kurze Haare und eine nahezu symmetrische Gesichtsform. Das auffälligste Merkmal seiner Erscheinung sind die künstlichen, blau leuchtenden Augen. Shepard arbeitet im kompletten Spiel ME 2 für Cerberus und damit für den Unbekannten, mit dem man vor jeder Hauptmission ein persönliches Briefing hat. Diese Briefings sind meist von kurzer Dauer. Der Unbekannte zeigt sich dabei stets immer in seiner Basis, in einem Raum mit einer riesigen roten Sonne im Hintergrund. Er ist charismatisch und besitzt eine ausgezeichnete emotionale Selbstbeherrschung, was es in einem Gespräch nahezu unmöglich macht, an seinem Verhalten zu deuten, was er gerade denkt. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, jegliche kleinste Emotion des Gegenübers wahrzunehmen und darauf einzugehen, was es erschwert, zu beurteilen, ob seine emotionale Anteilnahme vielleicht nur Mittel zum Zweck ist. Cerberus Seit dem ersten Bekanntwerden von Cerberus hat der Unbekannte als leitender Anführer an der Spitze der Organisation gestanden. Er versteckt die Finanzierung hinter verschiedenen Scheinfirmen, bei denen die meisten Mitarbeiter keine Ahnung haben, für wen sie arbeiten. Auch die Organisation selber läuft über völlig unabhängige Zellen ab, welche in ihrer Gänze nur vom Unbekannten selbst überwacht werden. „Mass Effect: Evolution“ Vor seinem Dasein als Anführer von Cerberus existierte der Unbekannte als ein Söldner namens Jack Harper unter dem Kommando von Allianz-General Williams. ... „Mass Effect: Der Aufstieg“ Im Roman gibt der Unbekannte Paul Grayson den Auftrag, seine Adoptivtochter Gillian Grayson zu Cerberus zu bringen, nachdem die Tarnung des Agenten vor Ort, sprich beim Ascension-Projekt, aufgeflogen ist. Grayson erstattet dem Unbekannten später Bericht über sein Scheitern sie zurückzubringen, und dass Gillian vermutlich mit Kahlee Sanders auf die Migranten-Flotte geflohen ist. Der Unbekannte stellt daraufhin Ressourcen und Agenten zur Infiltrierung der Flotte zur Verfügung. „Mass Effect: Erlösung“ ... Mass Effect 2 Nach der Zerstörung der [[SSV Normandy SR-1|SSV Normandy SR-1]] durch die Kollektoren und der damit einhergegangenen Tötung Shepards, ist es der Unbekannte, der Shepard um jeden Preis wiederbeleben will. Dazu gibt er das Lazarus-Projekt in Auftrag, das 4 Mrd. Credits kosten sollte und schließlich zum Erfolg führt. Der Unbekannte sieht nach eigener Aussage in Shepard ein Symbol für die Menschheit: „Sie sind mehr als ein Soldat, Sie sind ein Symbol.“ Prolog Im Prolog ist der Unbekannte ganz zu Beginn mit einem seiner Offiziere, Miranda Lawson, zu sehen. Sie unterhalten sich über Commander Shepard und das, was er / sie für die Menschheit getan hat. Aus ihrem Dialog geht hervor, dass irgendetwas mit Shepard geschehen sein muss, denn der Unbekannte sagt zuletzt zu Miss Lawson: "Dann sehen Sie zu, dass wir sie / ihn nicht verlieren." Was genau es damit auf sich hat, erklärt sich in den nachfolgenden Szenen, in der die SSV Normandy von den Kollektoren zerstört und Shepard getötet wird. Cerberus hat Shepard anschließend geborgen und das Lazarus-Projekt wurde in Gang gesetzt. Lazarus Station thumb|left|306px Der Unbekannte bittet Shepard beim ersten Treffen, nachdem er kurz nach seinem / ihrem Befinden gefragt hat, lediglich das Verschwinden der Menschen auf einer Kolonie namens Freedoms Progress unter Begleitung von Jacob Taylor und Miranda Lawson zu untersuchen. Dabei trifft Shepard keineswegs persönlich auf den Unbekannten; dieses so wie alle weiteren Treffen finden stets über einen Quantenverknüpfungskommunikator statt. Er stellt Shepard völlig frei nach Freedom's Progress weiterzumachen oder seiner / ihrer eigenen Wege zu gehen. Shepard willigt vorerst ein. In einem kurzem Gespräch mit Miranda erfährt Shepard, dass der Unbekannte großen Wert darauf gelegt hatte, Shepard genauso wieder zurückzubringen, wie er / sie einst gewesen war und u.a. den Einsatz eines Kontrollchips, wie es Miranda favorisiert hatte, untersagt hatte. Wäre Shepard auch nur im Geringsten irgendwie verändert aus dem Lazarus-Projekt hervorgegangen, wäre das ganze Projekt in den Augen des Unbekannten gescheitert. Jacob hingegen macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass er dem Unbekannten nicht traut. Die Normandy Nach Freedom's Progress und einem Wiedersehen mit Tali'Zorah vas Neema, beschließt Shepard weiter für den Unbekannten und damit für Cerberus zu arbeiten. Der Unbekannte weiß sehr genau, welche Vorkehrungen er treffen muss, damit Shepard gut motiviert bleibt. Unter anderem rekrutiert er im Vorfeld den wohl besten Piloten der Allianz, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Darüber hinaus stellt er Shepard einen verbesserten Nachbau der SSV-Normandy zur Verfügung, der gut anderthalbmal größer als das ursprüngliche Schiff ist. Joker und Shepard nützen ihr Vorrecht, dem Schiff einen Namen zu geben und nennen es natürlich Normandy. Wie es dem Unbekannten gelungen ist, an die Baupläne zu kommen, kann Shepard vorerst nicht eruieren. Der Unbekannte wird nicht müde Shepard ständig daran zu erinnern, dass er / sie in allen Entscheidungen völlig freie Hand habe. Die Anstellung Jokers ist nicht der einzige Schachzug des Unbekannten. Immer wieder stolpert Shepard, wenn man das Schiff erkundet, über Mitarbeiter, die irgendwie einmal mit der Allianz bzw. dem Kampf gegen die Sovereign zu tun gehabt haben und deren Loyalität nun Cerberus gilt, nachdem alle Daten bzgl. der Existenz der Reaper vom Citadel-Rat und der Allianz gleichermaßen unter den Tisch gekehrt wurden. Wie ernst es dem Unbekannten mit seiner selbstauferlegten Aufgabe ist, erkennt Shepard daran, dass sich an Bord eine KI namens EDI befindet. Allerdings merkt Shepard bald, dass er / sie nur begrenzt Zugriff auf EDIs Datenspeicher hat. Die Dossiers Nachdem Shepard die Mission auf Freedom's Progress abgeschlossen hat, händigt der Unbekannte Shepard mehrere Dossiers aus, um das effektivste Team zu bilden, das letztendlich die Kollektorenstation angreifen sollte. Dass die Dossiers auch die Rekrutierung nichtmenschlicher Teammitglieder vorsieht, ist ebenso überraschend wie das Vorhandensein der KI EDI auf der Normandy. Erst lehnt Shepard diese ab und wünscht, dass er / sie mit dem Team der ursprünglichen Normandy zu arbeiten. Der Unbekannte erklärt Shepard, dass keiner der Beteiligten aus dem einen oder anderen Grund verfügbar sei. Nachdem Shepard die Teammitglieder Mordin Solus, Archangel, Jack und Grunt (anstelle des ursprünglich beabsichtigten Okeers) rekrutiert hat, schickt der Unbekannte Shepard nach Horizon. Was Grunt angeht, überläßt der Unbekannte Shepard, wie er / sie mit dem Kroganer verfahren will. Auf Horizon trifft Shepard auf Ashley / Kaidan. Das unerwartete Wiedersehen belastet Shepard, was den Unbekannten hinterher dazu veranlaßt, ihm / ihr zu raten, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. Shepard bekommt drei weitere Dossiers ausgehändigt, diesmal von Samara, Thane Krios und Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Das Kollektorenschiff Shepard wird vom Unbekannten in ein (angeblich) verlassenes Kollektorenschiff geschickt, um dort wichtige Informationen über das Omega 4-Portal zu sammeln. EDI ist vorerst in der Lage sich in das Schiff zu hacken und lotst dabei Shepards Team hindurch. Beim Extrahieren der Dateien stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass das Schiff keineswegs so verlassen ist, wie es scheint. Shepard und das Squad werden von den Kollektoren überrascht. Darüber hinaus beginnt das Schiff alle Systeme hochzufahren, sodass EDI kurz sogar den Zugriff auf das Schiff verliert. Gegen Ende der Mission erfährt Shepard von EDI, dass das turianische Notsignal, welches den Unbekannten auf die Spur des Kollektorenschiffes brachte, gefälscht war. Dies wusste der Unbekannte jedoch bereits, bevor er Shepard auf das Schiff schickte. EDI hält es für ausgeschlossen, dass der Unbekannte auf das Signal hereinfallen konnte. Es gelingt Shepard nur knapp das Schiff das zu verlassen, ehe alle Systeme hochgefahren sind. Nachdem Shepard hinterher zornig Antworten vo Unbekannten fordert, meint dieser, dass er voll in Shepards Fähigkeiten vertraut hätte und dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, an Daten über das Omega 4-Portal bzw. dem Reaper-FFS zu gelangen. Andernfalls hätten die Kollektoren das Manöver vielleicht durchschaut, wenn Shepard voll eingeweiht gewesen wäre. Nach diesem Vorfall macht sich eine zunehmend mißtrauischere Stimmung gegen den Unbekannten an Bord der Normandy breit. Der verlassene Reaper Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass man für das Durchstoßen des Omega 4-Portals ein "Reaper-FFS" benötigt, eine Art Freund/Feind-Erkennung der Kollektoren und Reapertechnologie, wird Shepard von dem Unbekannten zu einem "toten" Reaper geschickt, der sich im Orbit des Planeten Klendagon befindet. Der Unbekannte berichtet, dass er bereits einen Trupp Wissenschaftler vorausgeschickt habe, und ein weiteres Reaper-FFS gefunden worden sei. Allerdings ist der Kontakt zu den Wissenschaftlern abgebrochen. An Bord des Reapers stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht verlassen ist und sich zahlreiche Reapertruppen dort befinden. Die Wissenschaftler wurden zu Husks umgewandelt. Als Shepard am Ende der Mission einen Geth an Bord bringt, überläßt der Unbekannte wiederrum Shepard, was er/sie mit dem Geth zu tun beabsichtigt. Die Kollektorenstation Letztendlich ist es soweit, das Omega 4-Portal zu durchstoßen und Shepard führt ein letztes Gespräch mit dem Unbekannten. Wenn man in der Kollektorenstation bis zum Kern vorgedrungen ist, wird man noch ein letztes Mal von dem Unbekannten kontaktiert. Der Unbekannte weist darauf hin, dass es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit gäbe und es nicht notwendig sei, die Station zu sprengen. Der Unbekannte will die Station retten um so an die Technologie der Reaper zu kommen. Wie Shepard sich auch entscheidet, der Unbekannte hat keinen Einfluß mehr auf Shepards Handlungen. Ist man der gleichen Meinung, dass die Daten für den Kampf gegen die Reaper nützlich sein könnten, kann man die Station erhalten und der Unbekannte freut sich über die Daten. Mißtraut man hingegen den Beweggründen des Unbekannten, kann man die Station immer noch sprengen und sich damit die Feindschaft des Unbekannten einhandeln. „Mass Effect: Vergeltung“ ... „Mass Effect: Invasion“ ... Mass Effect 3 Shepard hat sich von Cerberus losgesagt und die nachgebaute Normandy, so wie alle Daten über die Reaper der Allianz übergeben. Mars Nachdem die Reaper begonnen haben, die Erde anzugreifen, schickt Admiral Hackett Shepard in die Archive auf dem Mars, da dort einige protheanische Daten aufbewahrt werden. Dort angekommen, stellt Shepard mit seinem / ihrem Squad fest, dass Cerberus ebenfalls hinter den Daten her ist. right|230px|Der Unbekannte warnt Shepard, sich nicht länger einzumischenAls sie das gewaltige protheanische Artefakt mit den fraglichen Daten erreichen, nimmt unerwartet der Unbekannte Kontakt mit Shepard auf. Im anschließenden Gespräch versucht er vergeblich, Shepard davon zu überzeugen, dass er nach wie vor nur das Wohl der Menschheit im Auge habe. Shepard hat mitangesehen, was seine Söldner auf dem Mars angerichtet hatten und stellt seine Mittel, wie er das zu erreichen gedenkt, in Frage. Der Unbekannte ist davon überzeugt, dass der Schlüssel zum Sieg in der Kontrolle der Reaper liegt und Shepard bezeichnet ihnd daraufhin als wahnsinnig. Das Gespräch endet damit, dass der Unbekannte Shepard droht, sich ihm nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Der Unbekannte fügt zuletzt hinzu, dass Shepard trotz evtl. früherer Auseinandersetzungen erstaunlich effektiv war und sich als nützliches Werkzeug gegen die Kollektoren erwiesen hat. Er bezeichnet Shepard als ein Relikt, und als solches sei seine / ihre Zeit nun vorbei. Die letzten Worte äußert er im Beisein seines momentanen favorisierten Agenten, den Attentäter Kai Leng. Je nachdem, wie man sich bei einem importierten Charakter am Ende von ME 2 bzgl der Kollektoren-Basis entschieden hat bzw. wie die allgemeine Gesinnung Shepards war, variieren die Argumente des Unbekannten ein bißchen. Thessia Das nächste Mal unterhält man sich auf Thessia mit dem Unbekannten. Hier verrät er, dass er versucht die Reaper zu kontrollieren. Er hält die Reaper für die Macht, die die Menschheit an oberste Stelle in der Galaxie setzen kann. Das nächste Treffen findet direkt in der nächsten primären Mission statt, in der Shepard die Basis von Cerberus thumb|250pxdirekt angreift. Shepard kommt am Ende dieser Mission an den Arbeitsplatz des Unbekannten, mit der sterbenden Sonne im Hintergrund. Als sich Shepard in seinen Stuhl setzt, taucht der Unbekannte hinter ihm als Hologramm auf. In dem folgenden Gespräch erfährt man, dass der Unbekannte den Katalysator für den Tiegel bereits kennt. Er sagt jedoch nicht, was der Katalysator ist. Kurz vor Ende des Spiels begegnet man dem Unbekannten ein allerletztes Mal. Ob er indoktriniert ist, ist nach wie vor unklar, da sich sein Plan die Reaper zu kontrollieren in letzter Konsequenz als möglich und durchaus gewinnbringend erweist. Shepard führt ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm, wie sinnlos sein Versuch ist die Reaper zu kontrollieren. Vorausgesetzt man hat genug Vorbildlich- bzw. Abtrünnigkeitspunkte gesammelt, kann man erreichen, dass sich der Unbekannte selbst erschiesst. Falls nicht genug Punkte vorhanden sind, wird er versuchen Admiral Anderson zu erschiessen, entweder man verhindert es und erschiesst den Unbekannten oder Anderson stirbt und er zielt schliesslich auf Shepard, wo man wiederum die Möglichkeit hat ihn zu erschiessen. Trivia *Das quarianische Einsatzteam auf Haestrom unter Tali'Zorah vas Neema untersuchte das mysteriöse frühzeitige Sterben der Sonne des Systems - interessanterweise sitzt der Unbekannte ebenfalls vor einer sterbenen Sonne. *Im englischen wird er sowohl in ME2 als auch in ME3 von Martin Sheen gesprochen en:Illusive Man *Der eigentliche Name vom Unbekannten ist Jack Harper Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cerberus Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Mass Effect: Vergeltung Kategorie:Mass Effect: Der Aufstieg Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mass Effect: Blendwerk Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Personen Kategorie:Foundation Kategorie:Verstorben